


nothing compared to you

by NeverNothing



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo being a dumbass, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, a dramatic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo takes a flight to the other side of the world because there is something he needs to tell Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659022
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	nothing compared to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tennisnotensai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisnotensai/gifts).



> #16 "I can explain." for [@tennisnotensai](https://twitter.com/tennisnotensai)

Speechlessly, Kenma stared at the man on his doorstep.

“Kuro?” His voice betrayed how incredulous he felt. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Boston?”

And he was. Kuroo had started his postgrad over there, in America, half a year ago. Being able to pursue his passion, involved in an established research programme and getting his higher degree with a full ride. It was what he had always wanted. Him leaving over half a year ago had been hard on them both. 

Ever since they had first met about fifteen years ago, this was the first time with such a distance between them. Adjusting to the time zones had been hard for Kuroo but it seemed Kenma’s whack job of a sleep schedule over here in Japan had helped him. They had been in constant contact. Last about ten minutes ago. But Kuroo hadn’t mentioned anything about being in the country.

“I can explain,” Kuroo started and Kenma snorted. He better. “Can I come in first though? I came here straight from the airport and I’m all kinds of exhausted.”

Only now did Kenma the bags underneath Kuroo’s eyes and the luggage behind him. Kenma eyed him critically.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, just to be sure.

“Great, actually.” And even if he was obviously tired, the content smile on his face was real. So much realer than the grainy pixels of an image Kenma go to see these last few months.

Kenma made space for Kuroo to enter his house. The house Kuroo had helped him pick two years ago. Kuroo knew the place almost as well as he did.

Heaving in his luggage and dropping it beside the wardrobe, he ruffled his hair and pointed towards the living room. “Can I take a nap real quick? I’ve been awake for far too long. I’ll explain after, I promise.”

The sound Kenma made in reply was noncommittal. “I’ll be in my game room, then,” he said, “recording.”

Kuroo hummed, still smiling. “I’m glad to be back.”

Sluggishly and without waiting for a reply, he moved towards the living room and Kenma only heard the sound of a body plopping down and a loud, tired groan.

Still wondering about Kuroo’s sudden visit, Kenma was slow in making his way towards his recording room. Kuroo had said everything was fine. Why was he here then? Did something happen that he did not want to talk about yet? Kenma was worried but tried to distract himself preparing his next video. Something about death and taxes. It was fun.

An hour passed and Kenma was finishing up on his recording. He’d send the file to his editor and then check in on Kuroo. Maybe some food. He was still curious what the unexpected visit was all about.

When he entered the living room again, Kuroo was still asleep, covered in one of blankets Kenma had lying by his couch and head buried between two pillows as usual. Kenma sighed. Kuroo must have been exhausted. Instead of waking him up like he’d like to, Kenma set out to order some food for later. The usual at their chinese place.

And then, he surmised, he waited.

Kuroo woke up one and a half hours later, with a stretch and a loud groan. Kenma was sitting in the kitchen handling some company matters but he heard Kuroo nonetheless.

“Food’s arriving in half an hour,” he commented loud enough for Kuroo to hear over in the living room.

“You are a god-sent”, Kuroo leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen with his arms crossed casually, lingering sleep making his movements sluggish. He still looked tired but this was better than before. At least he looked more human now.

“I wasn’t sent anywhere. I live here.” Clapping his laptop shut, Kenma decided he had worked enough.

“And here you are, with me.” Finally, Kuroo stepped into the kitchen and sat down opposite of Kenma. On his face was a wry grin.

Kenma’s face scrunched. “The other way around would be more fitting, wouldn’t it? I’m not the one who is supposed to be at the other end of the world right now, am I?”

The laugh that escaped Kuroo betrayed his nerves. Ruffling his hair, he took a deep breath. “You must have been worrying about me since I got here. Let me just start and say I didn’t drop everything and ran, okay? I’ll be returning in three weeks.”

“You weren’t supposed to be back until next year, though.” Kenma pointed out.

“That’s true.” Kuroo was definitely nervous now.

Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “So something is up,” he stated.

“Kind of?”

“Kuro.” Kenma admonished lightly. “Stop skirting around the issue. What’s going on?”

Taking a deep breath, Kuroo dropped his elbow to the kitchen table. His gaze was fixed on Kenma, unwavering. “Remember your stream last sunday?”

Kenma nodded, obviously confused. That stream had been six days ago. Of course he remembered his own stream. “But what does that have to do with anything?”

Kuroo took another deep breath and then plowed ahead. “Of course I watched it. You know I just finished finals and it’s not like I’d ever pass up an opportunity to watch you.” Kenma hummed, embarrassed but pleased.

“I was watching,” Kuroo continued, “and you mentioned how the only reason you got time to stream on sundays is that the person you used to spend your sundays with is not currently in the country. That ‘person’ being me, of course, but no one else knew that obviously. You told some stories about the things we used to do when hanging out on sundays. And I realized how much I had missed them –”

“Wait, Kuro,” Kenma interrupted, somehow even more confused and incredulous. “did you come back because you were homesick?”

“No.” Kuroo stated surely. “I came back because I realized I am in love with you and had to tell you.” 

Silence. Kenma was staring at him with wide eyes. Kuroo was staring right back at him expectantly, wringing his hands at the same time.

“Let me repeat what you just said.” Kenma began, wetting his lips. “You booked a flight that cost around seven hundred dollars with no moment’s notice to tell me that you love me.”

Kuroo confirmed Kenma’s silent question with a firm nod. “I love you,” he said as if it hadn’t been clear enough before.

Kenma snorted, even though his eyes still shone with fondness. “I already knew that.”

A gape. “You – What?”

“I already know that you love me, Kuro. You are not all that hard to read. You’ve been in love with me since high school.”

Kuroo was still gaping, completely at loss for words.

“You are so dramatic.” Even though Kenma sighed, he did not seem to mind at all.

“You already knew,” Kuroo repeated dumbly. Kenma just nodded. “Why didn’t I know?”

“How would I know that?” Kenma was clearly amused now.

A thoughtful expression crossed Kuroo’s face and morphed into something else.

Kenma tilted his head, not quite understanding what was going on inside Kuroo’s head until it clicked. “Oh,” he breathed out. “I love you, too.”

“I – you – what?”

“I love you, too, Kuro,” Kenma patiently reiterated. At Kuroo’s unbelieving look, he snorted again. “Why are you so surprised? You basically lived here with me before you went abroad. We went on regular dates ever since middle school. I’ve never been interested in anyone else. I text you every day. Why else would I do all of that?”

“Wait a second,” Kuroo held his hand up. “Let me process.” He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh new air and exhaled again. Then repeated the action a couple of times. “You’re telling me I came all the way here after a dramatic realization in my crappy student dorm. A realization that told me I was in love with you, my childhood friend. I came all the way here to confess my undying love for you just as dramatically– when we’re basically already dating?”

“We skype every day, Kuro, why are you so surprised?”

“This is a lot to take in! I just realized my feelings not even a week ago. Cut me some slack!”

Kenma hummed, unbothered.

Kuroo looked like his world just got turned upside down. Which it probably did. He was wallowing in his realization when suddenly his head shot up. He stared hard at Kenma, eyes wide. “We could’ve been making out since years ago.”

Once again, Kenma’s reaction did not reveal much. He just shrugged. Kuroo wasn’t wrong. Then, a teasing glint entered his eye. “It’s not too late to start now.”

The short circuit in Kuroo’s brain snapping was almost visible as he groaned. “I’m such a dumbass.”

“So I have known.” Kenma pointed out.

What a hopeful look, Kuroo reached out over the kitchen table and loosely held Kenma’s hand. Kenma tightened his hold in reassurance. 

“So,” Kuroo cleared his throat, “making out is still an option?”

A chortle escaped Kenma. Part of him was exasperated and annoyed for being endeared. “It is,” he confirmed.

Kuroo visibly brightened as if the reality had just sunk in. “Awesome,” his voice was breathless and Kenma no longer bothered to hide his fondness.

The chime of the doorbell pulled them out of the trance off just staring at each other. “Food first, making out later?”

With too much enthusiasm, Kuroo nodded. They had lots to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/nevernothingx3)


End file.
